vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (Super Robot Wars)
|-|Kiryu Eva-01 Type= |-|Type-3 Kiryu= |-|Shinji Ikari= |-|Shinji Ikari (Full Synchronization)= Summary |-|Eva-01 Type= Kiryu Eva-01 Type (3式機龍乙型) Kiryu was upgraded through the combined efforts of NERV and the JSDF to combat Godzilla. |-|Type-3 Kiryu= Type-3 Kiryu (３式機龍) is a special anti-Godzilla weapon created by the Japanese government using the latest technology based on Godzilla's bones. There is a form called heavy armed type and high mobility type, this form is heavy armed type. It is equipped with a back unit that integrates a rocket launcher and a flight booster, and uses high firepower as a weapon. |-|Pilot= Shinji Ikari is the "Third Children" on Eva's first aircraft. At the request of the Special Affairs Agency NERV, he rode on Eva, fighting the apostle for the survival of the world. Although he is an introverted person and hates contact with others, he also wants to be recognized by others through fights with the Angels. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 3-A, higher with Power-Ups | At least 3-A, higher with Power-Ups Name: Shinji Ikari | Mechagodzilla, Kiryu Origin: Godzilla/Super Robot Wars/Neon Genesis Evangelion Gender: Male | N/A (Refered as Male) Age: 14 | Unknown Classification: Evangelion Pilot | Cybernetically modified Godzilla-Evangelion Powers and Abilities: |-|Shinji= Normal Human Abilities, Piloting |-|Shinji (Full Synchronization)= All previous abilities but enhanced, with also Statistics Amplification (HP 30,000 up, Attack, Armor 6000 up, Accuracy 80% up, Action 600 up, Increases damage dealt by 30% and hit rate by 100%. Action capacity increased by 500, can increase the power of his Mecha by 6000 and accuracy by 20%) |-|Type-3 Kiryu= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat (Knows Karate and Hissatsu), Large Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Immortality (Types 2), Longevity, Expert Swordsman (With Maser blade), Skilled in stealth, Flight, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Cyborgization (Full), Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Magnetism Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Damage Boost (Kiryu can boosts his attack power by 50% for a certain time, his Absolute Zero Cannon increases his firepower by 220%), Damage Reduction (Reduces damage by 90%, halves damage taken), Statistics Amplification (Defense increases, his power attack increases every certain amount of damage he recives by 250, Increases damage dealt by 45%, van increase his firepower by 300), freeze a target to Absolute Zero, Deconstruction and Negates durability with the Absolute Zero Cannon, |-|Kiryu Eva-01 Type= All previous abilities but enhanced, with also Sealing, Awakened Power (Can increase his power by 1500), and Healing (Recovers HP of allies within range, heals allies at 85% rate) |-|Resistances= Resistance to the following extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 100,000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Fire, Matter Manipulation (Kiryu can survive attacks that can destroy an opponent at the quantum level) and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted his own Absolute Zero Cannon) Attack Potency: Human level | Universe level (Kiryu is comparable to all major Gundam protagonists in the game like Shining Gundam, Full Armor Unicorn Gundam, God Gundam, etc, who can keep up with Granzeboma. The latter can create the Infinity Big Bang Storm in which The Anti-Spiral grabs two galaxies and fuses them together, with the resulting burst of energy being compared to the Big Bang), higher with Power-Ups (Can increase his firepower by 300). Can ignore conventional durability with Absolute Zero Cannon | At least Universe level (Can damage Godzilla with his attacks, his power increased by 1500 times the power of his previous boosted form), higher with Power-Ups (A Full synchronization with Shinji can increase the power of Kiryu Eva-01 Type by 6000). Can ignore conventional durability with Absolute Zero Cannon Speed: Normal Human | Massively FTL+ Movement, combat and attack speed (Can kept up with characters capable to cross galaxies within seconds), higher with Speed Boost (Can increase his speed by 300) | Massively FTL+ Movement, combat and attack speed (100 times faster than before), higher with Speed Boost (Can increase his speed by 300) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M due sheer size | Class M Striking Strength: Human Class | Universal | At least Universal Durability: Human level | Universe level (Took blows from Godzilla and characters at this level), higher with Power-Ups | At least Universe level (Took blows from Godzilla and characters at this level), higher with Power-Ups Stamina: Average Human | Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters by sheer size, at least Interplanetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Maser blade, Type 99 twin maser gun, Type 0 railgun, Type 3 absolute zero gun Intelligence: Average | Average. Can understand humans and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: Shinji is extremely avoidant | None Notable | None Notable Key: Shinji | Type-3 Kiryu | Kiryu Eva-01 Type Gallery File:SRW_X-Ω_-_Godzilla_Debut_l_スパロボxω_ゴジラ_新規参戦 File:SRW_X-Ω_-_EVA-01_MechaGodzilla_l_スパロボxω_3式機龍乙型_(ゴジラ_新規参戦) File:Super_Robot_Taisen_X-Ω_Godzilla_X_Evangelion_collaboration_Event Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Godzilla Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Longevity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Healing Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Tier 9 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Tier 3